


A Revelation Long Overdue

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chat Ficlet, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina reveal their true feelings for each other in a crowded Granny's Diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Revelation Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blog entry on Tumblr but it was requested by a few readers that I put it up here for those who do not have Tumblr accounts and in truth, we should be spreading the Swan Queen love around! It was just a short thing, but it should definitely make you smile! Enjoy and have a great Friday!

**EMMA:** (runs into Granny’s in a rush) 

 

**REGINA:**  (rushes toward the door and almost crashes into Emma at the same time) 

 

**EMMA:**  I need to say something. 

 

**REGINA:**  I do too. 

 

**EMMA:**  Okay, but me first.

 

**REGINA:**  (taken aback)   Why you first? 

 

**EMMA:**  (frowns)  Well, why  _you_ first?

 

**REGINA:**   (raises eyebrow)   Because I’m a queen.  I always go first. 

 

**EMMA:**  (rolls eyes)  Seriously?  You’re pulling rank? 

 

**REGINA:**   (shrug)  It’s one of the perks of being a queen. 

 

**EMMA:**   Well, what are the perks of being in love with the queen?  

 

(The Diner goes completely silent, but Emma and Regina don’t notice)

 

**REGINA:** Being in love with the… (pause)  I beg your pardon? 

 

**EMMA:**   Regina, I’m in love with you. Truth is, I’ve been in love with you for a _long_ time.

 

**REGINA:** (stunned) 

 

**EMMA:**   (sighs)  I know it’s probably  _not_ what you want to hear, but… 

 

**REGINA:**   I’m in love with you too.

 

**EMMA:** (pause)   What? 

 

**REGINA:**   I’m in love with you, Emma. 

 

**EMMA:**  (slow dopey grin)   For how long? 

 

**REGINA:**  (tilts head and eyes dart off to the side)   A  _long_ time. 

 

**EMMA:**   Sooo… you’ve had feelings for  _me_ , and I’ve had feelings for  _you_ , but we never did anything about it. 

 

**REGINA:**   It appears to be that way.  (witnesses the savior looking around, dumbstruck)   Well, you were dating that seafaring maggot. 

 

**EMMA:**   I was with Hook, mostly, because you had Robin. 

 

**REGINA:** Well I was with Robin,  _mostly_ , because… (pause)… Actually I’m not sure  _why_ I was with him, but  _you_ weren’t available.  Anyway, how was I to know what your feelings for me were? 

 

**EMMA:**  Jesus, how many times does a woman have to sacrifice herself for you! 

 

**REGINA:**  (pointedly glares at Emma)  I have done some sacrificing of my own, Miss Swan! 

 

**EMMA:**  So you’re saying you sacrificed yourself because you love me?!

 

**REGINA:** (nods) Aren’t you saying the same thing?! 

 

**EMMA:**  HELL YES!! 

 

**REGINA:** WHY ARE WE YELLING?! 

 

(At a table close by, Henry sits with his friends, Paige, Ava and Nick.) 

 

**AVA:** Henry… your moms need their own reality show. 

 

**NICK:**  I’d watch the fuck out of that. 

 

**HENRY:**  (blushes and his eyes dart around in embarrassment at everyone in the room)  You know, I knew this day was coming, I just… didn’t know they were going to do this  _publicly_. 

 

**PAIGE:**  I think it’s romantic. 

 

**LEROY:**  (at the counter)  We get it.  You’re stupid for each other.  Not like the _rest_ of us didn’t already know.  Now can you guys kiss and make up?  I want to get back to my pastrami on rye.

 

**REGINA:**  (looks back at him like she’s about to curse him)  Why, you little…

 

**EMMA:** (takes Regina by surprise, grabs the collar of her jacket and crashes their lips together) 

 

(The kiss softens and deepens. Sighs and sounds of “Awww” are heard throughout the room. Henry hides his head behind Paige’s back.) 

 

**GRANNY:**  Hey, now.  I don’t care that you’re the mayor and the sheriff, this is a place of work. (watches the women continue to kiss)  I can give you a room upstairs but you can’t make out on my diner counter.  Mayor?  Sheriff?   (looks to a back booth)  MARY MARGARET!  THEY’RE… YOURS, AREN’T THEY?  CAN’T YOU DO SOMETHING?

 

(In a back booth, Mary Margaret flushes a deep red, rolls her eyes closed and drops her forehead with a light bang on the table top as her husband reaches across to rub her back, chuckling.) 

 

**DAVID:**  Well Snow, you were right!   They finally did it.

 


End file.
